


Give Me A Sign

by Milesgrimes_walsh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Carl Dies From not just a walker bite, Clementine was 12 years old when Lee found her, Eleanor is Glenn's Sister, F/F, F/M, Gen, Luke lives, M/M, Multi, Other, Rick's brother Is in love with Michonne, Violet Is Bisexual, Violet used to babysit Carl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesgrimes_walsh/pseuds/Milesgrimes_walsh
Summary: The all out war takes a turn for the worst as the delta are supplying the Saviors with guns, Food and Child Soldiers but the twin sons of Rick grimes was captured by the delta along with the son of Daryl Dixon and the daughter of Shane Walsh only to be reunited with an old childhood friend...Can they stop the Saviors and the delta or die trying?





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> See the end note

The OCS:

Dylan Grimes-Rick and Lori's Eldest Son 

Riley Dixon-Daryl's Son

Blake Grimes-Dylan's Twin Brother, Rick And Lori's Second Eldest Son 

Maya Walsh-Shane's Daughter 

Jonah Grimes-Rick's Younger Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Be Prepared for the story 
> 
> TV Series is in the video game timeline with their timeline combined.


End file.
